Snowpetal's Stories
by XBrokenButNotDeadX
Summary: Join Snowpetal in the elders den as she tells stories that will give you reasons not to do things. Inspired by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows's story Darktail's takes. Go check that story out if you enjoy the story, as hers is much better. Tell her that Mossy Storms sent you to tell her she is amazing :) Enough rambling, open this story and read on! Peace out Stormies :P


**Ok, so this set of oneshots was inspired by the amazing author 'IWalkBlindlyIntoTheDarkness' or Kira. Her set of oneshots called Darktail's Tales is what inspired me to make Snowpetal's Stories. I hope you enjoy these short stories, and if you do, remember to check out Kira's story too! Now, I will do one below, but I need you guys to review with OCs, the plot loosely and the main/secondary characters so I can make your OC a oneshot. These stories will rarely be happy and if they are, the chances are it will only be a little bit of happiness with a sad ending. The point of these is an elder, Snowpetal, telling kits stories. Imma stop rambling now and let you read the oneshot. READ ON! Peace 3**

Swansong sighed as her crush nuzzled against her sister, Silverstorm. Her sister and her crush, the handsome Tigerflame, had been mates for 6 moons and Silverstorm was expecting kits. Swansong had every other tom chasing after her with her fluffy white and silver pelt and shimmering moss green eyes, but the one cat she wanted to be with wanted to be with her pure silver sister. When they were all apprentices, and her mother was murdered by the treacherous deputy, Tigerpaw had comforted Silverpaw, while Swanpaw was left to silently cry herself to sleep at night. Swansong decided that tonight was the night. She would act like she was being nice to her sister by putting sweet smelling blossoms in her nursery nest, but in reality, they would be there to mask her scent. Silverstorm would regret taking Tigerflame away from her. When in Starclan. That night, after putting the blossoms in her sister's nest, she faked sleep until she was sure everyone was in a deep slumber. Then she picked her way to the outside of the Warriors den, making sure not to tread on anyone. She delicately padded over to the nursery and slipped in, silent as a snake. After sliding over to her sister's nest, she unsheathed her claws and slit her sister's throat. Silverstorm didn't even have time to wake up before she died from blood loss. After she was sure her sister was dead and that her scent was covered, she dragged her claws down her sister's enlarged stomach, slicing it open and pulling the kits out. There was 5. 3 she cats and 2 toms. Two of the she cats were silver like their mother, one was a dark brown tabby like her father. The two toms looked like Swansong, as she was their auntie. Before any of the five kits could let out a pitiful mew, she sliced their throats open too. She placed them all at their dead mother's stomach, making it look like Silverstorm killed them and then killed herself. After doing so, Swansong groomed her fur, getting all of the blood off of her. When she made sure there was no longer an evidence that it was her, she slipped back to the Warriors den and curled up to sleep. When a yowl of grief awoke her the next day, she knew that Tigerflame had found Silverstorm and their kits. Plastering a look of shock onto her face, she asked her best friend Dovepetal what happened. She replied with telling her what she already knew. That Silverstorm and her kits were dead. After pasting a look of grief onto her face, she padded into the nursery to help Tigerflame move all six bodies out into the clearing. However, Swansong hadn't been careful enough. After laying down the bodies, she turned back to see the cats waiting to grieve. Just after she did so, Shadekit ran out of the nursery, wailing about how she had seen Swansong kill all of them last night at Moonhigh. Being that the kit was black and very small, it was easy to see how one would not see her hiding in the shadows. Tigerflame turned to Swansong with a disbelieving look on his face. "Is this true?" He asked her in shock. Snarling, Swansong lunged at the kit who had told on her and clamped her jaws around her neck. When the kit fell limp, she tossed her across the clearing. Turning to Tigerflame, she growled, "Yes, it is. Wha do you expect me to do when my sister betrays me by stealing my crush from me?!" Tigerflame looked on in horror. This was not how she expected this to go. After snarling one last time at everyone gathered around her, she darted out of camp and ran until she accidentally ran off of a cliff edge and fell to her death.

_"The lesson in gory story, you ask? Well, simply that you should never let jealousy get the better of you, even when it comes to things you can't control, like love. You heard how it ended for poor Swansong. Now, run along and play, and I'll tell you another story tomorrow if you would like. Goodbye, dears!"_

**That was the first oneshot. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I have to go somewhere and I wanted to get this published before I forgot the idea. Bye everyone! R&amp;R!**


End file.
